The Smallest Choice (Modern HTTYD AU)
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third finally gets what he's always wanted, a dragon, but the dragon is rare and a Night Fury, that the government wants, what oh what will Hiccup do with his new best friend who, is just as if not more intelligent then most of the human race
1. Chapter 1 : The Choice

Chapter 1 : The Choice

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third runs up to his father, Stoick the Vast, who is a five star general for the military, meaning he's never home for more then a few days at a time

"Dad! Come on please! Cant i FINALLY just get a dragon?" Hiccup asks pleading, he has always wanted a dragon as a friend, but everyone see's them as pets so its practically impossible to treat a dragon as friend while someone else is around

"NO! And for the last time, Hiccup! Dragons aren't friends, their..." Stoick says in a booming voice and Hiccup interrupts him

"Pets i know, but cant i just get a _pet_ "' Hiccup asks while spitting out the word pet, he really hates using it but he'll do ANYTHING to get a dragon

"No Hiccup! You have friends at school, why should you need a dragon?"

"Hmm, fine, I'm going to school now! Bye!" Hiccup says and runs out of the house, he sits down on the bench outside, he really doesnt want to tell his father the truth. Meanwhile, Stoick starts sorting threw mail until he finds a letter from the school principle, Stoick grabs a cup of coffee and starts reading aloud

"Dear Stoick Haddock, this is principle Amy writing to you to tell you that recently, i have seen multiple kids picking on and bullying Hiccup, your son. He has no friends at school except Gobber, the towns local blacksmith and the schools librarian. I really hope you can help him make friends or get a distraction as his grades may soon started getting bad, which would be terrible as he is our best student in math, science, and engineering. From, Amy Stocktan" Stock reads and puts his cup of coffee down, he lays the letter down and starts thinking to himself out loud

"Oh no, i feared this, i didn't want to believe b-but...oh, maybe i should follow Amy's advice, get him a distraction, but what?" Stoick mumbles aloud and suddenly he remembers what his son asked for just a few minutes ago

Stoick grabs a overly long coat and his wallet before stepping out the front door, he looks down to see Hiccup holding his head in his hands while breathing evenly, its his thinking pose

"Hiccup" Stoick says and Hiccup jumps up before turning to Stoick, Stoick sighs and turns to Hiccup

"Alright, lets go get you a dragon" Stoick says and Hiccup is shocked

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?" Hiccup says jokingly and shocked, Stoick chuckles a bit at the joke but straightens up at the sign of showing a emotion

"I'm serious, you wanted a dragon, so why not get my one and only son the thing he wants?" Stoick lies, he knows the real reason behind getting a dragon but he really doesnt want Hiccup to know

"Ok?" Hiccup responds very slowly to show that Stoick's lie makes no god-damn sense. They get in the car and start driving, after a while, Hiccup takes a nap and Stoick keeps driving, they eventually pull to a stop somewhere

"Hiccup, get up! Where here!" Stoick says and Hiccup gets up to see a huge white building with a sign reading "Dragon Store", it almost disgusts Hiccup that the people that run this place think of dragons as things, and not living, breathing creatures

They get out of the car and walk into the steel white building, a man greets them and they walk into a huge with glass windows showing small places filled with dragons, from Deadly Nadders to Monstrous Nightmares, Hiccup starts walking along the wall, searching for a dragon while Stoick talks to the man that greeted them called Jamie

"So, how much?" Stoick asks and grabs his wallet, Jamie thinks for a moment

"Your lucky! Its discount week, every dragon is only 150 bucks, in United States money of course" Jamie states and Stoick is shocked at first but then notices that most of the containers are empty

"Ok then, what dragon would you say is the strongest?" Stoick asks, he hopes that if Hiccup has the strongest dragon in school then he wont be picked on and people will want to be his friend, Jamie thinks for a moment

"That might be the Monstrous Nightmare, maybe, we did just get a new species of dragon here so the new one might be stronger" Jamie responds with hope

"Which one?"

"Its called the Night Fury, its jet black, has green eyes, and is god damn adorable, i mean, i fainted when i first saw the damn thing"

Stoick thinks for a moment and then starts mumbling to himself

"Hiccup needs the Monstrous Nightmare, sure it may be a bit dumb, but its for sure better then the unknown one" Stoick mumbles to himself, not noticing that Jamie has walked over to Hiccup

"So young man, do you want a Monstrous Nightmare?" Jamie asks Hiccup but Hiccup turns to him curiously

"What dragon is this?" Hiccup asks and points to a glass case, containing the Night Fury, the small dragon looks at Hiccup with a curiosity

"That! Is the Night Fury, the only one of its kind, he has a IQ of 281 and he's 14 years old, he was born on July 9th 2000, he should be 15 in about 4 days" Jamie says with hope that Hiccup will take the small Night Fury far, far away from this place and to a safe, loving home

"Why is he so...small?"

"He's...a runt, he should be HUGE by now but he didn't start growing at age 13 like every other dragon, he might start soon...hopefully"

Hiccup looks at the dragon and see's the dragon is looking at him with curiosity and fear, a fear of being hurt, and a curiosity to see what Hiccup will do

"I would like this one" Hiccup states and points to the small dragon

"Why would you like this one?" Jamie asks curiously

"Because he's...like me, I'm a runt too so, yeah"

Jamie quickly grabs his tools and selects Stoick's purchase to be the Night Fury, he charges it and quickly pulls the cage out from the wall and gives it to Hiccup, he looks at the cage to see no lock and only a small glass screen on the cage door

"Sir, why is their no lock?" Hiccup asks and Jamie smiles

"I told you, he has a IQ of 281, he's lock picked every lock on the planet that we try putting on the cage, he mastered the decimal and fraction systems in 3 hours, he's most likely the smartest dragon in this building right now, he just doesnt know much because he doesnt have access to much material" Jamie explains and Hiccup is still confused

"But what about the screen here?"

"Its a fingerprint scanner, any human with a thumb print can open it, but since dragons don't have thumbs..."

"...They don't have fingerprints!" Hiccup states and Jamie smiles, he hands Hiccup the cage and runs over to the computer server where he stands in wait

Hiccup walks up to Stoick who is about ready to speak up when he notices Hiccup holding the cage, with the Night Fury curled up and asleep

"Son, what are you doing with that dragon?" Stoick asks and Hiccup smiles

"I found my dragon, i got this one" Hiccup states and looks at the little Night Fury, who is asleep and snoring softly

"But, a Monstrous Nightmare..."

"Is to well...Monstrous for me, i like this one, he's quiet, calm, and god damn intelligent, did they tell you he has a IQ of 281?"

Stoick is a little shocked by this but decides to play along, as long as it distracts Hiccup, Stoick is fine

"Ok then, Night Fury it is, dragons generally require low amounts of work, they didn't ever use the bathroom so all you have to do is feed it, clean it when it gets covered in dirt, and make sure it gets a good amount of exercise"

Hiccup nods even though he hates Stoick called the dragon a it, they walk out of the building and getting into their car before driving away, suddenly three jeeps pull up and men in black suits run into the facility

"Jamie Jerald Kendall, where is the Night Fury" a man demands and Jamie smiles

"Far away from here, you'll never hurt him again"

'Let me guess, your with the..."

"DLOTW, yep"

"So, member of Dragon Lovers Of The World, your the last of your group. Tell us who bought the dragon and you don't get hurt"

Jamie pulls a switch on the computer causing it to spark and fissile

"You'll never find out who took the Night Fury, and the dragon will get to live a nice, long life"

The man laughs and smiles before walking away

"Shoot him" the man says and a loud boom echos threw out the building before Jamie's body drops to the floor


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome Home, Toothless!

Chapter 2 : Welcome Home, Toothless

The car pulls into the driveway next to their huge house, which is located on a massive property. Hiccup gets out of the car and grabs the cage containing the dragon, he runs inside and up the stairs into his bedroom, he slams the door which causes the Night Fury to jolt awake with a yelp, Hiccup quickly sighs

"Oh, sorry, d-dragon" Hiccup says and the Night Fury looks at him curiously, but still a bit scared

"Damn, i cant call you dragon or Night Fury now can i, you need a name" Hiccup says and the Night Fury tilts his head, Hiccup thinks for a moment

"Darkwing?" Hiccup asks and the Night Fury shakes his head before curling up and looking at Hiccup with a adorable face

"Umm, ok i guess a great name will come with time!" Hiccup says and the Night Fury continue look at him, Hiccup sighs and press's his thumb against the cage screen causing the lock to move into the unlocked position, Hiccup opens the cage door and the dragon is shocked that Hiccup would just...let him out so soon, the Night Fury jumps out of the cage and start walking slowly around the room, looking at everything in sight, he then spots Hiccup's computer that is on and currently open to a piece of research

The Night Fury jumps onto the desk and starts looking at the screen, he manages to press enough random buttons to open notepad, he starts pressing buttons and realizes they equal words on the screen, he quickly memorizes each letter and by looking at some posters on Hiccup's wall he learns a few words, he also learns a few more words from look at the books on Hiccup's bookshelf

"What are you do?" Hiccup asks and the Night Fury manages to type in notepad "More Words"

"Damn, you are a clever little dragon aren't you?" Hiccup asks with a smile and the Night Fury smiles back, but its with his teeth retracted so it looks goofy, Hiccup laughs a bit and grabs a dictionary from the shelf, he drops it next to the little Night Fury, Hiccup opens it up and shows the dragon how to turn the pages, he starts flipping threw pages faster then Hiccup has seen anyone read a book, but then again, where talking about a dragon here so...

Suddenly, the small dragon start using his tail and paws to click computer keyboard keys, he manages to write a full sentence, "What is your name?"

"M-my name? Its Hiccup" Hiccup responds and the Night Fury gives him a look and types something else, "What in gods name does that mean"

"How did you learn about our god or gods?" Hiccup asks curious, the dragon types something into the computer, "Google"

"When did you use google?" Hiccup asks shocked and the dragon looks at him before typing, "When you didn't care about what i was doing"

"Your a really smart arse you know that?" Hiccup says and the dragon just smiles before typing again, "I know it, but the correct version for me would be smart tail"

"Thank you for nothing you sarcastic reptile" Hiccup says jokingly and the tiny dragon laughs, making Hiccup laugh as well

"Your laugh is very, weird" Hiccup states before a tiny tail fin slaps him, he rubs the side of his face while sending a death glare at the Night Fury, who just looks away with a pouty face

"Are you pouting?" Hiccup asks and the Night Fury makes a odd yapping sound before curling up, its then that Hiccup notices the dragons tail and his heart stops, the tail only has one single tail fin, one. And Hiccup has read enough on dragon anatomy to know that dragon without a tail fin is flightless

"Oh my god, oh no, oh no no no" Hiccup states and reachs out to touch the Night Fury only for the dragon to growl at him, Hiccup raises his hands in the air with a blank expression on his face

"Its ok, its ok, i just want to see your tail" Hiccup asks and the Night Fury moves his tail fin into plain view, Hiccup runs his hand across the scarred surface of the tail and he almost passes out from the fact that the dragon cant fly, Hiccup sighs and the dragon makes a curious sound

"Its nothing just, you cant fly" Hiccup says and the dragon gives him a "Duh" look, Hiccup gives him a look

"Sarcastic dragon" Hiccup mumbles and the dragon laughs with his teeth retracted, making him appear toothless

"Hmm, i think i got the perfect name for you! Retraction!" Hiccup says and the dragon shakes his head with a polite "No"

"Ok then hmm, how about...how about Toothless?" Hiccup asks with no intention of being serious, suddenly the dragon nods with the look of a over hyper puppy, Hiccup is taken back by the fact that the dragon accepted the name Toothless

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods with a look that says "It is my only desire in life", obviously sarcastic

"Sarcastic dragon, again" Hiccup mumbles again and Toothless laughs for the 4 or 5th time today

"Ok then well. Welcome home, Toothless!"


	3. Chapter3 How To Take Care Of Your Dragon

**Before i get into this chapter, I'm gonna discuss somethings**

 **One : Hiccup's personality is a bit on the young side because i have NEVER written a modern HTTYD story, so this is really my first time  
Two : Toothless' sarcasm and intelligence, the sarcasm is purely just me, and the intelligence is because i really want a reason for the government to want Toothless, i mean, in this world people have pet dragons so why would the government want Toothless, unless he was god damned brilliant  
Three : Yes and No, Yes this will show high school, No this is NOT a high school au fanfic or whatever you guys call them. The focus of this story is three things, the bond between Hiccup and Toothless, the romance between Hiccup and Astrid (Yes i SOMEWHAT ship Hiccstrid), and what the hell is going on with the government wanting Toothless, who has a very dark past which i will get into this chapter (SPOILERS! Doctor Who fans will know what this means)**

...

Chapter 3 : How To Take Care Of Your Dragon

Its officially day 2 of Toothless being in the Haddock household, and Hiccup know has to feed and take care of the dragon. Hiccup gets up and runs down the stairs, he walks out the back door to find a huge ice cooler, he walks inside and pulls out a fish. He heads back inside to find Toothless curled up and asleep

"Toothless! I got you some food!" Hiccup yells and Toothless wakes up with a yawn, he turns to Hiccup with big round eyes, so full of innocence, but sadness. Hiccup drops the fish in front of Toothless, who sniffs it before managing to get the fish in his mouth, he tilts his head back and swallows before licking his teeth and then retracting them

"Glad you liked the fish" Hiccup states with a clap of his hands, which makes the poor Night Fury jump at the sudden noise, but he quickly calms back down. Hiccup moves into the kitchen and grabs a bowl, he fills it with cold water and lays it down in front of Toothless, he starts lapping up the water, similar to a dog

Hiccup takes in a deep breath and remembers tomorrows Monday, and that he has to go back to the single worst thing to happen to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, high school

Hiccup sighs and turns on his computer to find a link read to be clicked, he raises a eyebrow and doesnt notice that in the background, Toothless is chuckling

Hiccup clicks the link and suddenly a music video pops up, the song "Never Gonna Let You Go" by Rick Astley. Hiccup plugs his ears while Toothless starts laughing his tail off

"NEVER GONNA LET YOU GO!" Rick Astley practically yells over the speakers

"Make it stopppp!" Hiccup yells above the loudness of the song, Toothless quickly glides over to the desk and stops the video, Hiccup unplugs his eyes and turns to the laughing reptile on his desk

"Oh my god, you rick rolled me" Hiccup states which causes Toothless to laugh even more, Hiccup looks at him

"I'm WILL get my revenge!?" Hiccup says in a totally fake voice which just causes Toothless to laugh even more, little did the Night Fury know, Hiccup would get him back, and he would get him back HARD

A few hours later and Hiccup manages to set up his prank, he giggles and turns the computer off. He goes outside to find Toothless covered in mud

"Holy! What happened to you?" Hiccup asks and Toothless looks up at him sadly, Hiccup picks up the dirty Night Fury and as quickly as possible, deposits the dragon into a tub of hot water, and Toothless freaks out like a cat, turning and screeching

"Toothless! Tooth-, bud stop! Man, i though you LOOKED somewhat like a cat, i didn't think you ACTED like one!" Hiccup yells over Toothless' screech's, and they suddenly stop, Toothless looks at him with a death glare which obviously means, "Did you just call me...a cat?"

"No no no no! No i d-didn't bud, T-Toothless" Hiccup says and Toothless nods in a way that means "Yeah, sure you didn't"

Bathtime pass's pretty quickly, and Toothless is back to being his normal jet black instead of a covered in brown dirt and green grass. Toothless glides over to the computer and Hiccup chuckles madly but Toothless doesnt notice, he turns the computer on and he would regret that choice

"TEN CATZ, TE-TE-TEN CAAAATTTTZZZ, NAANNANNANNANANHNAHAN HANAHNAHNAHANHANHA" the computer speakers blare loudly as a remix of the 11th Doctor from the British TV Series Doctor Who says Ten Catz, and Nyan Cat plays. Toothless' eyes go wide and he swears he's gonna go deaf while Hiccup laughs his ass off

"Oh my god, this is to much, and just to add on..." Hiccup says and pulls out his phone, and just to rub it in he starts playing the single worst meme in history, Rick Astley's Never Gonna Let You Go

"NEVER GONNA TEN NANANNAH LET YOU CATZ NANAHNHAH GO!" is the only sound heard in the room, and the poor Night Fury faints from the sound. Suddenly Hiccup feels bad, it was only meant to be a simple prank, but he didn't think the sound would actually make the poor dragon faint!

Hiccup picks up Toothless and lays him on Hiccups bed, where the dragon somewhat automatic way, curls up and starts lightly snoring

"God damn it, they didn't tell me dragons could be so adorable, oh wait..." Hiccup says and remembers what Jamie-who is dead but Hiccup doesnt know-told him

"Well, i really need to work on my adorable defense" Hiccup mumbles to himself and sighs before looking over the Night Fury, and that's when he see's it, a mark, a small scar, its barely their but its still noticeable to the trained or observant eye

He touch's it only for Toothless to whimper in pain, so Hiccup retracts his hand from the Night Fury and the scar, and that's when he notices what the scar could be from, and he gasps sharply. A few hours later, Toothless wakes up with a yawn, and its around midnight, Hiccup is barely awake but still turns to Toothless

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hiccup asks and Toothless tilts his head, Hiccup sighs before taking a deep breath and saying what we all know

"They abused you didn't they?" Hiccup asks and Toothless is shocked that Hiccup found out, he nods and looks at Hiccup sadly with a look that speaks volumes, and Hiccup feels his heart break when he realizes what Toothless is saying with his look, "Are you gonna do it to?"

"NO! No, i would never do anything like that to you, or any dragon. Your my best friend bud, my best friend" Hiccup admits, Toothless is probably the only friend Hiccup has, besides Gobber but that's just a boss worker friendship thing, its hard to explain

Toothless rubs his head against Hiccup's hand while purring, the message is obvious, "You too, your my best friend, my only friend"

"Thanks bud, i don't think I've ever had a friend before, or a best friend" Hiccup says and smiles at Toothless who smiles back. Hiccup gets up and grabs a blank leather book and pencil before sitting back down, Toothless lays down next to Hiccup while laying his head on Hiccup's leg

Hiccup smiles as Toothless falls asleep, Hiccup grabs a pencil and writes in the first page of his new book, How To Train Your Dragon

HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

BY HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD

WRITTEN JULY 5TH 2015 TO

Hiccup flips to the second page and writes in the first chapter

CHAPTER ONE : HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR DRAGON

Hiccup smiles and closes the book after filling it with information, he lays down and Toothless somehow curls up against his chest, Hiccup practically hugs the Night Fury, who is purring. Hiccup dreads tomorrow, because tomorrow, he has to go to school, and he has to take Toothless with him to school


	4. Chapter 4 : School, the worst thing

**Now i'll answer one persons question about how BIG Toothless is right now in the story, he's about the size of a baby Deadly Nadder from Gift Of The Night Fury, which is a amazing short if you haven't seen it, i recommend it to any dragons fans, also, Toothless being abused was a choice i had to make, i want the reader to REALLY feel sympathetic for him, plus i wanted to give Hiccup a sorta push in order to emit that Toothless is his best friend**

 **Now I'm gonna discuss a few things**

 **1 : Toothless WILL Start Growing Soon, Which means you might soon get more info on dragons in this fanfic, as well as Test Drive!  
2 : Hiccstrid will NOT HAPPEN IMEDIENTELY, It will happen LATER, way after Test Drive, most likely just after Romantic Flight  
3 : The Government will show back up in this fanfic, but after Test Drive & Romantic Flight  
4 : The Red Death, Most Likely WILL NOT Exist In This Fanfic, mainly because of the square cube law and other stuff, But because i want Hiccup to have a BIGGER challenge in making Humans and Dragons friends**

Chapter 4 : School, the Worst Thing

Hiccup eventually woke up Monday morning, and it was very early, only about 3 am. Toothless is still asleep and purring softly, Hiccup smiles but knows he has to take his dragon to school, he sighs and starts getting ready. He grabs his school bag and books before walking over to Toothless, who is slightly awake now from the sound nearby

"Toothless, we need to...hm...go to a place called high school" Hiccup says and Toothless gives him the "I know what school is, thank you Google"

"Oh, right, very intelligent dragon. Anyways, you need to come with me to school for some overly useless reason" Hiccup says and Toothless nods, Hiccup sets his school bag down and Toothless climbs in before curling up and falling asleep. Hiccup takes his bag and Toothless, he walks outside and waits for a while until a school bus pulls up, Hiccup sighs and gets on to imediently here multiple insults

"Oh its useless!" or "Hey look, its the dweeb" or even "Look! Its the runt!". Hiccup sits down in the farthest back seat, after a few minutes, they arrive at the Berk High School Academy or BHSA

Hiccup walks inside and stops by his locker, he opens it to feel it lonely, but not anymore! Toothless takes this moment to pop his little head out of the bag and croons at Hiccup, Hiccup turns to him and scratch's Toothless' chin, causing the tiny dragon to purr. Hiccup smiles and puts some off his books into the locker before they start walking down the huge hallways, designed for people's dragons to fit threw comfortably. Hiccup eventually makes it to the assembly room, where the principle is waiting for Hiccup and his dragon

"Hah! Their you are! Come on up Hiccup!" The Principle says in a light voice, her tone comfortable and relaxed. Hiccup walks up to the stage and instantly gets 9 boo's from the crowd

"Ok, student Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third has a new dragon to share with you all, it's his new dragon so please be nice" The Principle says and nods to Hiccup, Hiccup lays his bag down and manages to pull the sleeping dragon out, he raises the little Night Fury up for everyone to see, Snotlout stands up and laughs

"Oh oh oh! Look at this Hiccup and the tiny jet black BUNNIE RABBIT! HAHA!" Snotlout jokes and some people even laugh, even though Toothless is a Night Fury dragon

"So what did you call him Hiccup? Baby Face? Suger Lips? Sweet Eyes?" Snotlout asks curiously and Hiccup feels a certain fear to say Toothless' name but he...

"His name is Toothless" Hiccup says and Snotlout laughs even more, along with some more of the audience

"TOOTHLESS? HAHAH! I like to see that you name as well as you have muscles!" Snotlout says and Hiccup starts cuddling Toothless close, like the only comfort in the world

"At least i got Hookfang, a super power Monstrous Nightmare, he's my personal dragon, probably the best pet i own!" Snotlout boasts and Hiccup sends him a death glare

"Well, at least Toothless isn't 'mine', he's his own self, he is not my 'property' if that's what you think, he's my...best friend" Hiccup says and everyone laughs, the Principle even chuckles a bit under her breath

"HICCUP! Dragons? Friends? HAH! Their just mindless pets for us mainly men to control, after all, we are the DOMINANT species of planet Earth!" Snotlout boasts and Hiccup gets angry but holds it in

"Really, the same humans who ruin the planet every day? Control species and make other extinct for no apparent reason besides SELFISH goals? Yeah, i REALLY want to be a part of that group, i'd much rather be friends with a dragon thank you very much" Hiccup says with obvious sarcasm, Snotlout snorts and they all sit down

"Anyways! Hiccup, would you mind tell us about...Toothless, would you mind tell us about...him" The Principle says and Hiccup feels a bit happy but ignores it

"O-ok, Toothless is a...Night Fury..." Hiccup says and Snotlout laughs

"Night Fury? Seriously? Doesnt sound scary to me!" Snotlout yells and some people laugh with him. Hiccup sighs and continues going

"I don't know what kind of fire he shoots, but i know he's 14 and..." Hiccup says and Snotlout caves over laughing

"Oh this is TOO RICH! A runt has another runt as a 'friend'!" Snotlout says and everyone laughs, except Hiccup and Toothless who both look at each with the same look "I hope this is over soon"

"Oh please Hiccup, go on!" Snotlout says and Hiccup sighs before continuing

"Toothless is very intelligent, has a IQ greater then 200..." Hiccup says and Fishlegs starts getting excited but someone tells him to calm down, Hiccup continues

"He is also, um, very adorable?" Hiccup says, running out of facts to bring up about the Night Fury, that Toothless would allow at least, he didn't want Hiccup talking about his past or his missing tail fin

"A dragon? Adorable? Hah!" Snotlout laughs with everyone else, after a while, Hiccup leaves the stage with Toothless, the halls are flooded and Hiccup takes Toothless to his locker, he opens it and puts Toothless inside, Toothless curls up and stares at Hiccup with very adorable eyes, widen pupils, and curiosity

"Its ok bud, i'll be back after high school is over" Hiccup says and almost shuts the locker door when Toothless whimpers, Hiccup opens it and scratch's the tiny Night Fury's chin

"Hey! It'll be ok bud, i promise, and, do you think you could use my phone to hack Snotlout's and rick roll him?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods, Hiccup places his cell phone down next to the tiny Night Fury before closing the door and running off to class

...

Hiccup walks up to the locker with multiple bruises, at least Snotlout got rick rolled! That was the highlight of the day, besides seeing Toothless of course. Hiccup opens his locker to find the tiny Night Fury asleep and snoring, Hiccup picks up the dragon and lays him in his backpack, he thinks of only one thing, school


End file.
